This invention relates to artificial tone compositions including those simulating marble and granite, processes of preparing articles therefrom, and apparatus employed in the production of the same. Such articles may be used in such household, commercial, and industrial applications in which durable decorative surfaces are desired, such as as kitchen countertops, table tops and bathroom vanities.
The prior art discloses simulated stone compositions and processes of preparing articles therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,177 and Australian Patent Publication S.N. 8665193 disclose compositions comprising a matrix of polyester and alumina trihydrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,246 discloses a simulated granite article comprising alumina trihydrate and polymethylmethacrylate having opaque and translucent particles randomly distributed therein. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,070 discloses a polishable marble surface comprising a polyester resin derived from isophthalic acid, a glycol and, as crosslinking monomer, either styrene or methyl methacrylate.
The articles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,177 were produced by first coating a polyester gel coat into a mold and then applying the polyester veining matrix, and, subsequently, a backing layer. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,954. Such processes are tedious and render a product having neither uniform cure or uniform color.
A need exists for an artificial stone composition and a method of making such compositions which when fully cured exhibit uniform satisfactory physical properties. A need also exists for a process of making such compositions which is relatively simple and economical.